


01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101

by ncttt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not really though, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncttt/pseuds/ncttt
Summary: taeyong may or may not have been forced to confess to his (probably) one-sided crush.





	01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101

“ _lee taeyong!_ you need to stop being such a fucking chicken! “

 

Ten burst into the room, boyfriend following behind him slowly.

 

“ he was literally two fucking feet away from you! standing there, like a totally normal person, unlike you. he was _looking_ in your direction! really, the least you could have done was make eye contact, or you know, acknowledge him.”

 

he sighed, because his best friend may or may not have missed out on a once in a lifetime opportunity of maybe talking to the most popular person in the school! heartthrob! player! the wanted by everyone, famous jung jaehyun.

 

taeyong looked at his feet.

 

“ you know that i can’t. it’s really not that easy. “

 

“ well, i mean technically, you could. like, uh, maybe approach him while he’s in the library and ask him to grab a book for you or something. or like, confess, so you could get over him and start liking someone else. “

 

“ _ten -_ “

 

“ no, actually, don’t do that. but confess! seriously! “

 

taeyong sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“ if i do confess, will you _please_ leave this topic alone? “

 

“ yes! “ ten looked excited, because his friend was going to do something that required guts for once.

 

“ i’ll think about it. but it’s your fault if i come home crying. “

 

taeyong sighed once again, because thinking about confessing gave him a headache. but he had promised ten already, and didn’t want to be called a liar for the next six years. ( _hey taeyong! remember that time when you were to chicken to confess? that was sad._ )

 

he desperately wanted to get it over with, not because he wanted to talk to jaehyun, but because he simply wanted ten to leave him alone.

 

(•ө•)

 

it had started back in freshman year, when taeyong saw jaehyun across campus. he, like always, was with his group of jocks and cheerleaders who caked their faces. it wasn’t special, not at all, taeyong didn’t even look twice. but he did find jaehyun handsome (not that he would’ve admitted it back then) and so he had found himself looking around for the other whenever he was on his breaks.

 

he even by walked past the gymnasium used for basketball practice every tuesday and thursday at four o’clock in the afternoon, but no, he had said to ten, it was most _definitely_ not because of jung jaehyun.

 

but after a few months taeyong had found himself falling head over heels, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, because well, you know, you just can’t.

 

but no matter how hard taeyong had tried to get close to jaehyun, he couldn’t ever find him alone. because alas! jaehyun was way out of his league. star player of the basketball team, good grades, good looks, all of it. it was rumoured that he had already kissed the majority of the girls on campus, and much to taeyong’s disappointment, zero boys.

 

taeyong wanted to be friends at first, but after trying to talk to him he had found it impossible to even get within a ten meter radius. and so he had to settle with watching from afar, which was surprisingly perfectly fine with him.

 

(•ө•)

 

taeyong cringed at the thought of confessing. what if jaehyun found him disgusting. he thought back to his senior year of highschool, when even his juniors had the guts to bully him because he was _weak_ and _gay_.

 

he didn’t think much of it anymore, not after he had found a little group of friends that liked him even after listening to his problems.

  


taeyong spent the next few weeks dwelling over the fact that he was going to confess, ad concluded eventually that he did not have the wits to talk to jaehyun in person. taeyong decided to compose a very, very short letter. short, because who knows at what point jaehyun would crumple it up and throw it away, without a second thought?

 

he shivered at the mental images he got.

 

_dear jung jaehyun_

 

_because i don't have the fucking guts to talk to you in person, i’m going to confess through a letter. text me, if you even bothered to read this far. ( xxx-xxx-xxxx )_

 

_i like you_

__from lee taeyong_ _

 

 

taeyong really didn’t get a good night's sleep.

 

the next morning, he got to school extra early. he had the location of jaehyun’s locker memorized, so he dropped the letter and quickly ran off.

 

he didn’t know if jaehyun would read it or not, but at least he got it off his chest.

  
  
  
  
  


jaehyun went to school early. he always did, for basketball practice. not because, definitely not because of the cute guy he saw one time at lunch. no, no way. but coming to school so early was _tiring_ , and he really wished that he could get more sleep.

 

but today, as he turned the corner of the hallway, he saw a thin figure by his locker, who dropped off a small letter and then proceeded to run away. jaehyun, who (unfortunately) had already caught a glimpse of the other’s face, let out a small smile.

 

maybe, just maybe, he thought, deciding not to come skip morning practice was a good thing for once.

 

 


End file.
